FiftySix Proverbs for Life
by Fekter Av Flammer
Summary: A collection of proverbs that were the fruits of my imagination during my small stint of writing a long time ago.


**Fifty-Six Lessons of Life**

By Fekter Av Flammer

During my ninth grade year, I had a temporary stint in writing. Half of this time was spent on the conception of a rather poor-quality fan fiction. The other half was devoted to one of my eternal loves: philosophy. I would spend hours a day reflecting and digging within the inner recesses of my mind, and if I came up with something that seemed logical and fitting, I would write it down. After a while, this ended. I recently found all of the proverbs that I had written down. After I spent some time editing a few, and cutting some of the ones that were not very good, I put them together on a document and do now present to you the fruit of my labors, in the form of these fifty-six small proverbs that one can apply to their everyday life.

**DISCLAIMER**

Several of these proverbs may be similar, if not identical, to proverbs that have already been spoken. Should this come to light, I bequeath my following statement and give full credit to that author who lays claim to the ownership of the proverb.

All of these proverbs, if not otherwise claimed, are the sole property of Fekter Av Flammer. None shall be used and applied without my notification, permission, and acknowledgement/credit.

* * *

1. A man describing his own true character is a man babbling senselessly; your true character is what is on the hearts, minds, and lips of others.

2. The only burdens on your shoulders are the ones you allow to be placed there.

3. It does not matter how long, narrow, rough, steep, or lonely the path before you is; if you keep walking and do not falter, you will reach its end.

4. To say it is one thing, to do it is another.

5. In this world, those that do evil deeds may be bad, but those who sit around and let it happen are no better at all.

6. Acting or speaking without thought is like jumping into quicksand.

7. If you desire respect, be honest.

8. There are no such things as shoulder angels, fairies, pixies, or voices in your head. It is up to you, and you alone, to figure out if the choice that you are making is a bad one.

9. A promise made without 100% commitment is no promise; it is a lie.

10. Speaking without sincerity is like a slap in the face.

11. Uniqueness is not defined by the special talents that you possess, but by how you use them.

12. Knowing the right thing to say and saying something different is lying.

13. As how a person stumbles in pitch-black darkness without a light, so is anyone who lacks a sense of good judgment.

14. Complaining is both a giver and a taker; in the end, it gives you more frustration and takes away your time.

15. Your mouth won't end up with your feet in it if you just keep it shut.

16. People with courage will stand with their friends; people who have no fear will go so far as stand _against_ their friends in order to do the right thing.

17. It does not matter what beliefs, upbringing, or religion you were brought up to know; lusting after another is still wrong.

18. Relationships that are the center of all gossip are the ones that will most likely not last.

19. Attraction by looks is not all that dissimilar from blindness.

20. A task accomplished by deceiving others is not a task worth your effort.

21. The only actions that are creditable are the ones that you do for people and not for the attention that the action will bring you.

22. If it is worth going for, it will not be an easy task.

23. Pay close heed to whatever first impressions you have of others; they usually reveal the flaws in your judgment.

24. Harsh words will always hurt someone, no matter whom that person is.

25. Assuming the worst is admitting defeat.

26. Time is only an illusion; be kind to others, and you _will_ be rewarded, no matter how long it takes.

27. A person's IQ, their grades, their academic enhancements…none of these matter if they lack common sense, they are still just plain stupid.

28. Life is a package deal; if you make a bad decision, consequences come with it.

29. The knowledge of being able to tell right from wrong is worthless if it is not shared with others.

30. Do not think of how something can affect you without considering how it could affect everyone around you as well.

31. Wisdom without experience is not wisdom in any way.

32. If you ever lose self-esteem, half of the blame is yours; someone else may have said the harsh words, but you are the one that let them sink in.

33. Self-esteem can be a delicate, fragile thing…but the more of it you have, the harder it is to be lost or broken.

34. One who thinks that bad things can only happen to somebody else is exceedingly foolish; to everyone else in the world, _they_ are somebody else.

35. No matter what you do in life, you will always make enemies; whether you have two or two hundred is all up to you.,

36. Power is determined not by how big your muscles are; power is determined by how you use the most important muscle of them all.

37. Time _cannot_ heal all wounds if you do not learn from the mistake that caused the injury.

38. Do not try to talk, reason, or bribe your way out of a sticky situation; anything other than facing the problem head-on is doomed to fail.

39. Height does not come from how long your legs are; for if you are six feet tall, but act with envy, arrogance, and greed, will you not be looked down upon? And if you are only three feet tall, but act with compassion, reliability, and a righteous heart, will you not be looked up to?

40. Cowardice by being too afraid to act is the same as cruelty by refusing to act.

41. Arrogance is a self-condemnation to suffering.

42. People who act indifferently towards the grievances in this world are the ones that will most likely suffer from them later in time.

43. Refusing to agree can be good or bad, but refusing to listen is _always_ bad.

44. There are countless things that can be bought with money, but the things that matter most in a person's life are not among them.

45. It doesn't matter if it was someone else's mistake and not yours; learn from it anyway, instead of waiting to learn from it until after you make the same blunder.

46. Disappointment does not come when someone fails; disappointment comes when someone believes that they _cannot fail._

47. To anyone who would prejudice against someone for being different, try finding two people on earth that are exactly alike.

48. Do not think that you know what to expect in someone or something; you will always be taken by surprise.

49. Wishful thinking does not change the world.

50. Immaturity is represented by a person who thinks about being cool; maturity is represented by a person who thinks about being practical.

51. There is no such thing as beautiful and ugly. All apples are alike; they have the same texture, shape, and taste. Yet, many differing opinions exist. Some love the taste of the apple, and some hate it. The difference is not in the apple itself, but in the taste of those who eat it. So it is with your looks and appearance. There may be one or many who do not like you, but you will always eventually find one who believes you to be beautiful. Wait for them, and be proud of who you are.

52. The people who are truly ugly are the people who spend their entire lives trying to make themselves outwardly beautiful, but never spend any time trying to make themselves inwardly beautiful.

53. A vain person sees only faces; a wise person sees people.

54. Set your own standards; do not bend to anyone else's.

55. A regret will haunt you only until you let it go.

56. Gossip is like wildfire; it quickly spreads completely out of control and does nothing but destroy lives.

* * *

Reviews would be deeply appreciated. I am aware that this is not a fanfiction, but then again, it is the product of my imagination, so I still felt the obligation to share it. This is my first-ever submission to , so please be nice.

_Fekter Av Flammer_


End file.
